


Caught

by Littlejaybird94



Series: Caught!Verse [1]
Category: Marvel Universe - Fandom, The Avengers, Young Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Soulcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 04:56:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlejaybird94/pseuds/Littlejaybird94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Tommy!”<br/>It wasn’t the pain shooting through his hand, or the loud snap that accompanied it that caught his attention, it was that pained voice, how it shook with desperation as it called his name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Caught

“Tommy!”

It wasn’t the pain shooting through his hand, or the loud snap that accompanied it that caught his attention, it was that pained voice, how it shook with desperation as it called his name.

“IwanthimtobeokayIwanthimtobeokayIwanthimtobeokay…”

The pain came a moment after, shooting up his wrist and his arm to his brain, causing him to let out a strangled cry, tears gathering in his eyes. Leather straps caught his wrists, tugging them behind back, followed by a sharp blow to the back of his skull and his knees meeting the concrete beneath him, painfully.

“Tom-“ Billy’s voice was cut off as a leather strap was fastened around his mouth and clasped to the back of his head. 

In a similar fashion, a metal pipe made contact with the back of the teen’s head and feet connected with the backs of his knees, watching the white haired boy in front of him be hauled over one of their attacker’s shoulders as his vision went black. 

Iwanthimtobeokay… Iwanthimtobeokay…

***  
It was cold. 

His hands were throbbing, and not just from the pain his broken fingers were causing him, but because the straps around his hands were too tight. His head was pounding and he could hear whispers around him; small, terrified voices in the hazy darkness. Awareness suddenly surging through him, he tried to run, only to feel his head snap forward and then back again, giving him a nauseating feeling of whiplash. His legs were bound also it seemed; and he was upright, suspended from the ground by some kind of super-strength elastic.

Blinking a few times, he glanced up. There was a naked light bulb hanging from the grimy concrete ceiling above and bars surrounded him. It had been awhile since he’d been detained like this, but this wasn’t your average cell, not that the high security prison he had been in before was either. He wasn’t one to be experimented on, not again.

He felt his chest tighten in fear. Not only was he fully restrained; his fingers had been broken, making him unable to simply blast his way out of captivity. But if he was in here, where was… 

“Billy!” Did he really sound like that? His voice was croaky, as if he hadn’t spoken for days and laced with fear. He looked around him. The cell next to him held a young girl, around the age or seven or eight, in a surgical gown. Her brown, unwashed hair hung in front of her face as she cowered in the far corner, away from Tommy. She noticed him looking at her and hissed, eyes turning yellow, feathered, talon-like hands being bought up in front of her face.  
Grimacing, he turned and looked the other way. The other cell held a boy, or young man rather. His hands were bound above his head, which hung limply, chin against his chest. He had curly auburn hair and patterns on his hands that ran up his arms and across his chest. His mouth had some sort of device over it, as did his eyes. 

Tommy swallowed dryly and looked across from him. A body was lying on the floor, hands in cuffs. He knew that body anywhere.

“Billy, can you hear me?” He called, straining forward. 

The brown haired teen looked up, eyes looking from beneath his brow in a fatigued manner. Tommy noticed his mouth had a device similar to the boy next him strapped to it. Billy’s chest began to heave and jaw seemed to move behind the device but no sound came out.  
Tommy shook his head. No way had they screwed up this bad. They couldn’t have. Tears welled up in his eyes. He wasn’t usually one for crying but this situation was really taking its toll on him. He had just gotten free, he’d just found this amazing boy who was in the exact same position as him, and he got captured again. He cursed to himself. How could he have let this happen?

Before he could answer his own question, he heard lock turn and a metal door open. All the children around him began to stir and an air of intense dread settled around him. Figures clad in white coats began to head up the isle towards him and he couldn’t help but feel his heart race.

Something told him that these people were here for him, and seeing them stop in front of his cell and open the door only made him feel worse. He heard a clanging noise behind him and he craned his head to see Billy up against the bars of his cell, banging on it with his cuffs. His eyes were glowing blue the way they did when the young mutant was trying to cast a spell but the device covering his mouth prevented it from having any effect.

“Shut up you filthy creature…” One of the white coats growled, turning and kicking at Billy, hitting the metal bars. “If you’re lucky, he’ll come back, yeah?”   
Tommy screwed up his nose in disgust, growling under his breath. How dare that man speak to Billy like that? He watched as the man continued to muttered obscenities at the young mutant before turning to Tommy, noting his fuming expression.

“You got something to say? Or do you like your boyfriend’s nose intact?” 

Tommy’s stomach churned at the thought and he saw Billy’s eyes widen in fear at the man’s words.

“Billy, Billy its okay, I’ll be back alright?” He called around the men who busied themselves with readying their subject to be taken to the labs. A sharp pain in his neck told him they had injected him with what he’d only assume to be a sedative and he felt his bonds loosening. By the time he was lowered to the ground, his limbs felt like as if his very bones had melted. The white coats lifted him, one arm under each of his, and dragged him away, bare feet trailing behind him on the cold stone ground.

Looking back, he watch as Billy continued banging on the cell bars till the other mutant left his vision as the large metal door he heard earlier shut behind him.

***  
Blood was dripping from his legs onto the floor and it made him quiver in horror. He needed those legs. He was a speedster. How could he be a speedster without his legs? His breathing was short and shallow and his muscles were tense. His hair was no longer a glossy silver but rather a dirty grey, streaked with blood and grime.

He had lost count of the days or weeks he had been in the facility, but that didn’t seem to matter to him. He knew he would see the “doctors” seven times before he could see Billy. Today was the seventh time. He kept that in mind as the high pitch whirling noise cut through the air and into his thigh. He let out a broken sound of agony as the saw cut deep. He didn’t know what they were after and in some ways he didn’t care. No excuse would justify this in his mind. 

After more scraping and slicing, Tommy heard them start to place their instruments on the metal platter next to the operating table. The restraints on his arms, legs and neck had rubbed his skin raw and he was sure they would scab over after wards. He was glad he couldn’t run, couldn’t stretch his legs. They had been his pride and joy at one stage. Now his pale skin was marred with thick, deep scars. 

His thighs had deep grooves from where the doctors had been taking extracts from his deep muscle tissue to analyze his abnormal speed and his calves looked like he had run through razor wire. And he didn’t want to begin to think about his hands. Slender fingers that he had used to destroy anything in his path had been destroyed themselves. He wished he could cover them, hide them from the ever-intrusive eyes that looked over his naked body nearly every day, but he didn’t see the point in worrying much about that anymore. The only thing he cared about was back in the other room in the cell across from him own. 

“That’s enough for today. Stitch him up, we’ll try again tomorrow.”

Each breath tore his at his throat like claws and his eyes were bloodshot from the tears he had unwillingly shed from the pain. His fingers were trembling like his lower lip from the fear that coursed through his brain. Like routine, the attendants sewed up his wounds, he would be dressed in a surgical gown (usually the same one) and a dose of sedative would be injected into his blood stream. If he was to see his companion, the white coats didn’t want to risk them escaping.   
Tommy wasn’t entirely sure why the white coats let him see the other boy. Usually when they’d had enough of a mutant they disposed of them, but when him and Billy began to fade away, the doctors tried everything to keep them alive. The strongest remedy was for the pair to be allowed time with one another. Tommy thought it was a just another way to torture them; allow them time together before they were separated for good. But Billy remained in the cell across from him, so it seemed they were an important part of the white coats investigation.

He felt the familiar twinge of pain from the syringe in his neck and bandages being wrapped around his thighs before he was pulled upright, a gown forced over his head, before he was dragged away. He struggled to keep his head from falling down as they lead him back.

Stopping in front of the other boy’s cell, he squinted against the light of the bulb on he ceiling before the white coats threw him in and familiar hands caught him before he hit the ground.

“Tommy…? Tommy can you hear me?”

Billy’s voice was raspy from the amount of procedures the doctors had conducted on it. Experiments and examinations on his throat had left the teen with barely any ability to speak for long periods of times. Still, they had installed devices in his ears to prevent him from hearing his own voice and casting spells as a safeguard for these little meetings. Every other time the device over his mouth was in place. Tommy hated it, it reminded him of a muzzle.

He couldn’t bring himself to look up at the brown haired boy, not yet. Pressing close to Billy’s chest, he took in his scent before bringing his hand up to clutch at his surgical dress. Billy closed his eyes at the touch and bowed his head, pressing his lips to his companion’s hair. 

“ItsgoingtobeokayItsgoingtobeokayItsgoingtobeokay…” He recited into Tommy’s hair, stroking his cheek soothingly. He rocked backwards and forwards lightly, eyes glazing over as he settled into the rhythm. He knew could no longer cast spells and his magic had dwindled away from his lack of using it, but the mantra, he found, kept him sane. It helped him hold onto whatever hope he had left and when Tommy looked over at Billy during their time locked away in their cells, he could see then teen rocking, knees up to his chest, eyes faintly glowing. It pained Tommy to watch. He knew Billy’s magic was to Billy like Tommy’s legs and hands were to him. He just wasn’t himself without them.

After awhile Tommy felt a little strength return, or enough to shakily push himself up to his knees. He took Billy’s hands in his own and pulled him towards the back of the cell, against the wall. Putting his back against it, he pulled Billy between his legs so the back of the dark haired teen’s head was against his chest, encircling his arms around his neck loosely. Billy reached up and grasped the white haired teens arms in his hands and sighed, pressing his lips against his wrists softly. 

He could hear whispers of other mutants in the cells.

Why did they get to see each other?

Wish I could have.. Just once.. Please, touch me…

Wish I could take that white haired kid’s place. The things I’d do to that little one if I had the chance…

I’m cold… Won’t someone hold me?

Tommy shuddered and held Billy closer, blocking out the horrible, sad words.

“We’ll make it out of here… I promise.” Billy muttered, partly to himself, as if reading Tommy’s mind and reassuring him.

Tommy nodded against his partner’s hair, eyes unfocused. He had heard Billy say that so many times now that he wasn’t sure if he was saying it because he meant to or because it was an idea to help him sleep at night. Either way, it kept Billy alive. And that was what kept him alive.

A four-armed mutant in the cell beside Billy stood breathing heavily, staring in at the pair, his limbs wrapped in a straightjacket. His ankles were cuffed and his hair was cut unevenly. His eyes seemed empty, hopeless, like most the other mutants in these cells.

They had taken the young man next to Tommy away the other day and replaced him with another in less than five minutes. He didn’t want to think about what had happened to him, but the amber skinned teen that was strung up like the last captive hadn’t run out of fight yet, but the passion for freedom he had when he was first bought in began to flicker and he was reduced to weakly jerking at his shackles, looking longingly over at the dark haired boy in the cell on the other side of Billy.

It frightened him how quickly they lost their hunger for freedom, how quickly they accepted their fate. It was almost as quick as how the white coats replaced them when they were no longer required.

Tommy’s attention snapped back as Billy ran his fingers over the other his thigh, brushing against the bandages. He could see droplets of red starting to soak through the thing, messily wrapped material. It sickened him how little care that took with the mutants in the vicinity.

“It’ll heal.” Tommy whispered as Billy began to pick at the bandages. He tried to swat the dark haired boy’s hand away but felt he really didn’t have the strength to and let his hand drop, watching as the bandages fell away and revealed the grisly wound. Tommy felt Billy’s heart skip at the sight and sighed into his brown hair, shutting his eyes.

“Its nothing new. You can see them all over my legs, they heal.”

“Tommy, sores like that don’t just heal.” Billy croaked, looking down and stroking the newly stitched scar in disbelief.

“If you’d stop worrying about it, it will.” Tommy spoke softly, being patient. He knew if this conversation had taken place before hand he wouldn’t be nearly as placid, but the sedatives did a good job at keeping him docile.

Letting out a shaking sigh, Billy let Tommy’s leg go and bought his hands up, digging his nails into the other’s arm a little.

“Please don’t go this time.” He whispered, pressing his cheek to Tommy’s wrist.

“You know that’s a stupid request.” Tommy answered quietly, his chest tightening at the unfairness of the statement. 

“I- I know but I wish you didn’t have to. You’re always so close but I just can’t reach you. I miss everything… That apartment, that horrible bed of yours, the fan that just didn’t work. You really did chose a terrible place for that bed; I mean who puts a bed right next to a window which the sun comes in every morning?”

Tommy snickered, nuzzling against Billy’s hair as he spoke. “Come on now, you were always going on about ‘Daylights a wasting!’ and when you’re seventeen and living with your boyfriend, how am I suppose to pay to get the fan fixed?” 

“Maybe if you let me get a job I could have paid for it.” Billy said quietly.

It was moments like these that gave Tommy the most happiness and fueled his depression. They would never see that apartment again and never get that fan fixed. He would never get to press close against Billy’s body between the sheets of that uncomfortable bed and hear the dark haired teens breathy moans and failed attempts at gasping his name. 

He felt Billy look up and heard the metal door open and flinched, arms tightening around Billy’s neck. Feeling the other teen press closer, Tommy could feel him shivering in his grasp. 

Pressing his lips to Billy’s ear he whispered, “Its okay Billy, I’ll just be across there, I’ll be with you again soon, okay? Just hold on till next time okay? And remember, you said we’re getting out of here and when we do, we’ll be together, okay? Hold onto that.”

He heard the footsteps approaching and felt hate surge through his veins. Glaring through the bars at the approaching white coat, he held Billy closer, pressing his cheek against the other boy’s.

“Its okay Tommy, I know. It’ll be okay, all right? You’ll be okay.”

The cell door swung open and the white clad man stared down at the two mutants, a look of disgust on his face. Tommy couldn’t stand it, but he wouldn’t react. The sedative had nearly worn off but as long as Billy was here, he would be too and he would do nothing to compromise the arrangement that had been made.   
A rough hand caught the back of his hair causing Tommy to cry out. Clawing at the gloved hand, he looked back at Billy who could do nothing but watch in despair as his companion was dragged away. Tommy was soon fastened back in his restraints, head hanging sorely against his chest as a dark purple bruise bloomed on his cheek below his left eye. It wasn’t past the white coats to lash out, especially if the mutants was resisting.

He glanced up, looking over at Billy who hadn’t moved from his spot at the back of the cell. Knowing the other boy was safe for now, he let his eyes slide shut and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

***

“Hey, hey kid, you there?”

Tommy’s eyes rolled in his head as he blinked awake. A dark figure was standing in front of him, slapping at his cheek. He instantly recoiled, causing his restraints to tighten and shake violently. 

The figure fell back in alarm. “Geez, get a grip. We’re here to save you man!”

“S-save me?” Tommy could hardly believe the words. “Wh-what do you mean save?”

The darker, kid Tommy noticed, smirked. “I’m Patriot. Have you ever heard of the Young Avengers?”

Tommy frowned in confusion. This was more Billy’s kind of thing. He loved the whole hero thing. Wait, Billy!

“Where’s Billy?”

“Oh, are you talking about the twin? He’s fine. Hulkling got him already. Now, let me get you out of here. Me and my team have a few questions to ask you and your brother.”

Tommy frowned. “What brother, what twin?”

“The one you just asked about smart ass.” Patriot stated, undo the straps on Tommy’s wrists.

Tommy felt like he’d been kicked in the gut. 

No way.

Billy was not his brother. He couldn’t be. He didn’t have a brother and Billy had two younger ones back with his old family. He always thought that looked similar, but no way. He thought back to all the shared touches, kisses, breaths, words everything and felt the contents on his stomach rise.

“Br-brothers…”

He hit the ground roughly just in time to hurl whatever was left of his last meal on the cell floor. This had to be a joke, a mistake. This couldn’t be real. He couldn’t lose Billy, after all this he couldn’t.

“You don’t look so good. Lets get you out of here. The Cap wants to speak with you and you’re brother once we’re done here.”

Tommy nodded, numbly. Brother. Incest, taboo, wrong, disgusting. All those disgusted look the white coats gave them wasn’t just because of the nature of their relationship, they knew. He was in shock. He felt strong, metallic hands grip his shoulders.

“Kid, you okay?”

Tommy looked up at masked face of Iron Man and it was too much. The world whirled around him as the floor slipped from beneath his feet. Iron Man reached out and caught the teen before he hit the floor and called for the Captain. Jogging forward, Captain America took Tommy in his arms and lifted him, carrying him out of the ward.

Nothing was certain now. Everything had changed.


	2. Bandages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy felt his muscles relax against Billy’s sleeping form, lips pressed to his head as he slept. He wasn’t letting this go, he decided. Not if he could help it.

The room felt too small.

Golden light filtered in through scratched up windows as Tommy felt the foundations of the building shake as a train bustled past. It was right on time, Tommy remembered. Even after two years; he remembered when that train went past. The little amount of time this room had unoccupied for seemed long enough to coat nearly every inch of floor and furniture in a nice fine layer of dust that seemed to shimmer in the rays of the setting sun light.

He couldn’t move. He could hardly breath in this room but he felt he had to come here. He had to make himself say goodbye to the one good thing he had had in his life. “Closure” he thought the word was. He hated it.

He willed himself to take a step further inside, to look around the room he had set up for his, then, boyfriend and himself. It wasn’t the nicest place in the world. The living room, bedroom, kitchen and dining room were all once tiny space; the only extra space being the tiny bathroom with had a tiny basin, shower with a broken glass door and a toilet. It worked for them though.

Tilting his head back he saw the lopsided fan Billy used to beg him to have fixed. He felt his breath hitch. He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t. He crushed his eyes shut and clenched his fists, gritting his teeth. No, he had finally mustered the will power to come to this damn flat, he was going to do this and he was going to do this now.

He took a step and it felt like the world seemed to stand still. He opened his eyes and looked around him as he walked further into the room. Their dishes from two years ago still sat on the kitchen counter, even after Tommy had told Billy it was his turn to wash them and their laundry was still hung over the ropes Billy had strung up over their dinner table when he realized they didn’t have a clothesline. Tommy had told him they could just use the damn drier at the Laundromat, but Billy had waved a hand, commenting on wasting power and a good two dollar coin, plus it being more domestic or some lame excuse the brown haired teen never seemed short of.

Tommy couldn’t help but smirk sadly at the memory. He shook the thought away and continued looking. The TV was still askew from when they decided they didn’t want to get out of bed and Billy had moved it with his magic. Tommy had tangled them up in the sheets of their bed so bad and was tickling a particularly sensitive spot on the other teen’s side that had made him cackle ridiculously before Pulling Tommy down and pressing their foreheads together, kissing him on the nose before agreeing to the lazy “waste of a day” in bed.

Looking on the floor, there were also skid marks still next to the table where Billy had spilt cooking oil after walking with the fry pan in one hand and the oil bottle in the other whilst talking animatedly about something that seemed to really irritate him about the show they had been watching the night before and Tommy had tried to run at a stupid speed to turn the gas off at the stove, since Billy had decided that it was no place for a frying pan whilst he was talking, and ended up running on the spot before slipping on his ass. The incident resulted in two parallel black lines that looked like someone had dropped two hot irons on the floor. Billy wasn’t impressed, even when Tommy had said it was his fault.

He peered around into the bathroom. The mirror had hazed over and the room still had a dank, moist smell about it, causing Tommy to wrinkle his nose. The tiny window above the mirror was shut, and on impulse, he reached up and opened it, fresh air pouring in, hitting him in the face. He didn’t dare look at that shower. Too many times had he sat in there with Billy, both naked, and up against the wall, water beating down on their faces and chests. Although they had only ever done anything, so to speak, once or twice in there, that shower was the host of so many conversations that would last hours. Billy even got into the habit of practicing his magic, using it to turn off the shower and recycle the water drops, twirling them in the air so they continued as if the shower was still running. Of course, he didn’t do this for too long a time, it was usually only on impulse and he knew Tommy loved watching him use his magic for quirky things like that.  
Come on Billz, do that thing with the water again.

Tommy, no. Do you know how much energy that takes?

But it’s amazing when you do it! Please? Just for a few minutes. It saves water after all.

Fine. But only because it saves water, okay?

Whatever you say babe.

Tommy wasn’t sure when he left the bathroom, but he knew it had something to do with the blood streaming from his knuckles and the now shattered shower door. Tears threatening his eyes, he stumbled over to the table, biting down on his lip harshly. He knew they didn’t have first aid. They weren’t ever that prepared and if anything, Billy would keep a couple of band-aids in his bag and maybe a bandage if they were lucky.

Cursing he turned and looked around behind him, stepping backwards only to feel the back of his knees hit the edge of something firm but soft knocking him off his already strained balance. Falling backwards, he yelped, hand still clamped around his bleeding knuckles before he gasped. He felt worn cotton sheets beneath him and a terribly lumpy mattress and couldn’t help but take his hand of his damaged knuckles and ran his hands over the bed, his lip quivering. He had been avoiding this, this one piece of furniture.

His heart clenched as he shut his eyes; tears spilling down the sides of his face. He didn’t care if he got blood over himself of the bed sheets, it didn’t matter now. This terribly uncomfortable bed, the one which Tommy had dragged up the stairs off the streets the night Billy had come to stay with him, the one were Billy had slept whilst Tommy slept on the couch whilst the younger boy mourned his old life, the one where Tommy had slipped under the covers, sneaking his arm under Billy’s head when he had finally gotten to sleep after crying all evening and wiped the tear tracks from his face.

The one where after all the tears, whispered words and prolonged eye contact, Tommy had slept beside Billy, curling around him, keeping him safe as the boy slept, back against his chest as Tommy nuzzled into the hair at the back of his neck.

Tommy was sobbing now, though he never would around his teammates. There was a time when he could do this openly in front of Billy, but now it just seemed pathetic. Rolling over, he clutched the sheets to his face. He didn’t care that they were dusty and he didn’t care that he was wiping his tears and blood all over them.

None of that mattered any more. Nothing mattered any more.

He couldn’t block the memories from slipping through; he couldn’t get over the horrible feeling in his stomach whenever the changeling slung his arm over Billy’s slender shoulders that made him want to blow up everything around him. The thought of him lying next to Teddy whilst Tommy was lying alone in a room on his own, curled up beneath the sheets made him sick. And he didn’t even want to begin to imagine what they did together. When Billy was with him, he didn’t know any better. Of course Tommy was the best Billy had ever had, he was the first to accept him for who he was, mutation and sexuality, without open arms and even a place to sleep.

Tommy couldn’t help it, the images and memories swirled in his mind as he pressed his face to the sheet. He reached up with his good hand and pulled himself onto, what once was, his pillow, closing his eyes as the memory swept over him.

***

“Tommy, really?” Billy groaned from the bed, quilt pulled up over his thighs. He had made himself a nice little nest in amongst the cushions and pillows and quilts Tommy had supplied him when he had complained it was too cold sleeping next to the window when he had not curtain for it.

Tommy grinned to himself. He had positioned the TV in such a way so only he could see it from his position on the couch, a bowl of Mac & Cheese in his hand. He propped his feet up on the couch arm and called back, “Yeah really! You have a problem?”

They were watching Supernatural, season five. Billy hadn’t seen this episode and Tommy obscuring the view of the television wasn’t helping his mood.  
“Dude come on, I didn’t even get to hear how Dean convinced himself he was himself from the future.”

“Lucky I’m watching the episode too or that would have made now sense.”

“Just tell me how he knew and move?”

“Apparently he got with some Rhonda chick and she made him wear pink satin panties and he liked it. Told ya he was as straight as a circle!”

Billy rolled his eyes. That meant nothing if he couldn’t see the screen. He knew he could just magic it back to normal but he thought of something else instead.

“Tommy, why don’t you just come sit up here or something?”

Tommy blinked, mouth full of macaroni. Billy wanted to sit with him in his bed? Sure, why not. The other teen hadn’t really moved from there since he arrived a week ago after running away form home with a bunch of mutant protesters started vandalizing his house and threatening his family.

Picking himself up off the lounge, nudging the TV back into position, Tommy stepped over to the bed, sitting on top of the covers till his finished his cheesy pasta before pushing the bowl over his head on to the kitchen counter.

He glanced over at Billy who seemed to be pretty into what was happening on the screen at the moment. Tommy had seen the episode before, and it wasn’t that he didn’t like it or was bored, it was just that the light shining in through windows from the streetlights down below made Billy’s face glow and soften, almost. His shoulders seemed a little tense and his expression seemed blank as he stared intently at the screen, but Tommy didn’t mind. He thought Billy was beautiful and had since he’d met him. It weirded him out that out a little that they looked as similar as they did, but he liked to think Billy was much more attractive than he was, despite anything he might say out loud.

Billy twitched a little and turned his head. Tommy’s head swiveled back to face the TV but not before Billy caught him staring.

“Is there something on my face?” The boy asked, pulling his had up to the corner of his mouth, brushing it lightly.

Tommy watched but wasn’t paying attention. His mind has currently in a tug of war between kissing the boy and turning back around and watching the hunter on the screen realize just how much he loved his pet angel.

When Billy frowned and tilted his head a little in confusion, the first option won and Tommy ducked forward, pressing his lips against the other teens, lightly. It was barely a kiss, but rather a peck on the side of the mouth.

“N-no, there’s nothing on your face.” Tommy said, anxiety suddenly churning in his stomach.

Billy sat in silence, staring wide-eyed at the white haired teen.

“Y-you just-”

“Yeah what of it.”

“Kissed me.”

“So what?”

“You kissed me Tommy.”

“Why is it such a big deal?”

Tommy barely had time to finish his sentence before arms were thrown around his neck, soft lips pressed hard against his own, throwing him off balance. Just as he thought he was about to tumble back off the bed, he felt a strange pressure push against his back. He opened his eyes and saw a faint blue glow radiating from behind him, shedding an azure glow over Billy’s face, causing his hair to float through the air as if it was caught in an up draught.

Closing his eyes again, he let the pressure push him forward until Billy’s back was on the mattress and Tommy’s left arm was curled around the top of the other boy’s head, pushing back strands of dark hair as he moved his lips against the other’s. He opened his mouth, taking Billy’s bottom lip between his teeth and tugging it, massaging it with his tongue before pulling back barely a centimeter to change sides, opting to start kissing down the other teen’s jaw, feeling slender arm lift and wrap themselves around his shoulders, pulling him down.

“T-Tommy… Hah…”

“You like that…?”

“Oh yeah…”

Tommy dragged his nails lightly down Billy’s side, attacking the dark haired teen’s neck with his teeth and lips, sucking harshly on the sensitive skin. It was sure to leave a mark, but he didn’t care. The amount of encouragement he was receiving right now seemed to blank everything else from his mind. He was running on impulse, pretty much like everything else he did in his life only this time it was different. This feeling had been pent up, stewing, bottled inside. Ever since he’d met the other mutant he’d wanted to be closer, to feel that smooth dark hair, to look into those deep brown eyes and stroke that wonderfully smooth skin.  
And here he was, doing all three.

Tommy pressed a hand to the side of Billy’s face, stroking his thumb beneath his eye lightly, whilst his other hand petted through straight brown hair, ridding it of any snags. Billy’s breath flowed over his face as he leaned close to his face, nudging his nose lightly so he could press a slow kiss to those now slightly swollen slips. He was sure Billy’s neck and chest would be riddled with hickeys and he would be hearing all about it when they woke up, but at this moment, tangled with each other in his bed, Tommy stared into those dark brown eyes and thought that if he could help it, he wouldn’t look into any one else’s the way he was looking into Billy’s now.

“Go to sleep.” He murmured against his lips, letting his eyes slide shut too. “I can tell you want to. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

Billy sighed, letting himself sink back into the mattress and pillows a little more. “You can sleep on the window side if you like.” He whispered back. “I’ve decided to take you up on the offer.”

Tommy chuckled lightly, sliding his face against the other’s till the were cheek to cheek. He dragged his body over the Billy’s, receiving a soft moan in his ear in response, and pulled the other boy close, lying so his back faced the window, curling himself around the smaller boy, pulling the quilt up around them.

In their nest where no one could get them and they were safe. Where nothing mattered except for them. Tommy felt his muscles relax against Billy’s sleeping form, lips pressed to his head as he slept. He wasn’t letting this go, he decided. Not if he could help it.

***

The sun had set by the time Tommy had finally calmed himself down. He felt numb, empty. This bed, which had once been his sanctuary, was now just another scar to add to the multiple others he had gained over the past two years. Another flicker of hope and promise to be snuffed out.

Pulling at the sheet beneath him, he tore a strip off it, using it to crudely tie around his knuckles. The bleeding had stopped, but it would be easier to hide a bandaged hand whilst walking through the Avengers Mansion than a grisly, scab covered wound that spanned across all his knuckles and up onto his hand slightly.

He placed his hand back down on the bed and took a deep breath. Slipping his hand along the mattress and under the pillow slightly, he felt something brush his fingers. Frowning, he grasped the object in his hands, pulling it out to inspect it.

It was a bandage and tape, wrapped up in a plastic bag. Tommy made a face. They never owned this kind of thing and if it was it was always in Billy’s bag. Flipping it over to inspect further, he saw a note safety pinned to it.

Hey Tommy,  
I know we never keep this kind of thing, so I snuck some of your money and bought it. I know you’re not gonna be mad coz you’re never mad with me coz I know you love me too much. I have a feeling you’re going to need this pretty soon. You’re always tripping over and hurting yourself. You gotta slow down when you run sometimes you know? Anyway, thought I’d leave this for you whilst I went and did some washing.  
Love you more than Sera Gamble loves Fan-tears.  
Billz xx

Tommy couldn’t breathe. No, no this wasn’t fair. Absolute dispair flooded his brain as he threw the package across the room. How dare life throw this at him now, the irony of finding bandages Billy had secretly bought him for his many trips and falls TWO YEARS after he had hidden them under his pillow. His knuckled throbbed and his eyes stung. Feeling the familiar, painful tugging in his chest, he turned and sprinted from the room, leaving the package on the floor.  
No amount of bandages or band-aids were going to heal this wound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow up for Caught. AU where Tommy and Billy met before they were young Avengers. I blame Captainnaustralia and Nimyosa on tumblr for this. Its growing ._.


	3. Closure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Don’t move away…” Billy murmured, hands reaching out and cupping Tommy’s face lightly, pulling him down towards his lips like he used to when they lived in the apartment, pressing them to the corner of Tommy’s mouth lightly.

This felt wrong.

Tommy pushed his way through crowds of people, between tent stalls and like-wise set ups trying to catch his final clue which would lead him to what he was searching for. The place seemed like a bazaar, with people crying out at the pedestrians as they walked past, offering lower prices and deals in exchange for them purchasing their merchandise.

The “merchandise” in question here, was drugs. Happy pills, Temporary Memory-Loss tablets, Mutant pills like the ones Eli used to take, even some of the harder stuff like Cocaine and Heroin was being thrown around, Meth being kept on the down low, only being sold to buyers who had arranged with their dealers at an earlier time.

It made Tommy’s skin crawl to see all these sleazy sellers and dependant buyers. He loathed both of them, thinking it low that anyone would offer someone such a thing or anyone would allow themselves to be swept up in it. It only made what he was doing even worse. He was lowering himself to their standards; looking for an easy fix.

In his defense, the road he had gone down was not at all easy. Bouts in Juvie and being experimented on for one thing wasn’t something Tommy took a lot of pride in and preferred to keep behind him. The memories of those labs and white coats haunted him even now, five years after he had been rescued by, at that time, The Young Avengers. Also, finally meeting the love of your life and finding out he is, in fact, your long lost twin brother doesn’t help either. Neither did living in a house with said brother and his new boyfriend whilst no one even looked twice at him.

He used to be cocky, proud, not afraid to slide up along side of someone and drop a line or two, confident that his looks and “charm” would be able to catch the person’s attention enough to at least hook up with him around the corner at a party.

Now his marred skin, dark eyes and worn out, beaten expression generally had people avoiding him, skirting around him, make up excuses for why they couldn’t keep up a conversation when they were left alone with him. This had, eventually, lead to him becoming a cold person, instantly rebuffing anyone who tried to speak with him, even his teammates.

They weren’t surprised when he left the team. He just couldn’t find a reason to stay. He was an extra. Someone to trim around the edges and fill in the spaces. No even asked if he was okay after a battle. He was sure it wasn’t their fault; after all, they all had their partners to worry about. Billy had Teddy covered and Kate and Eli had each others back and Cassie was never out of Vision’s sight. He just decided one night to pack his belongings, fold his costume up on the bed and leave. He was sure no one would bother looking for him, or at least if they did, they wouldn’t find him.

It happened one month later.

Tommy had been watching the news whilst he was hiding out somewhere in Australia. The place seemed to be low in stock of “heroes” so he thought he’d drop on by and offer his services. Rest assured, he was kept rather busy, but it was nothing compared to when he was with the Avengers. He had been eating Macaroni & Cheese, as he did when he watched TV, when the word “Avengers” caught his ear. About to put a fork full of the pasta in his mouth his glanced up at the screen in time for the recorded story.

The Young Avengers had taken up the roost as the actual Avengers when they became adults. They had been doing their job just as they were meant to when suddenly Tommy noticed Vision begin to glitch. He frowned, stomach churning. He saw the robot begin to shake, metallic skin literally crawling and his limbs bending at awkward angles. This was wrong; something was about to go terribly wrong.

Tommy knew what was going to happen before it did. Vision freaked, lashing out at Hulkling who had been trying his hardest to hold up the beams of a building that had been damaged after an explosion, allowing civilians to escape whilst they could. Stature was assisting, using all her concentration not to fall beneath the heavy concrete blocks and metal beams as Patriot and Hawkeye fought to keep the assailants at bay. Where was Wiccan? Where was Billy?

That’s when he saw it. Wiccan had been just out of the camera view, using his magic to push the concrete back into place to give Patriot and Hawkeye more space to move around at the same time as creating force fields to defend Hulkling and Stature from the onslaught of bullets and debris. As he finished moving the first concrete block, he lifted a long metal beam, which had been obscuring the entrance, moving it across the top of the building. With the amount of concentration he was putting into protecting his team mates and moving the rubble he could barely hold the beam up and Tommy could see it wobbling as he magic was put under the strain.

A scream tore from Hulkling’s lungs as Vision launched his hand through his arm, solidifying one it came out the other side. Hulkling’s hold on the block he was moving was lost as Vision tore his limb back out, covered with his teammates blood. Wiccan’s concentration was lost as he cried out, letting go over the metal beam above him, turning to cast the block Hulkling was holding away only to feel an intense crushing pain in his chest. 

Tommy almost dropped his bowl and could hear the cameraman gasp as the metal beam Wiccan had been positioning on top of the building slid back down, impaling the mutant’s chest. 

Everyone stopped, even the villains, and there was silence. It didn’t seem they had planned on such a thing happening. The cameraman began moving, closer to the fallen Avenger, to see what had happened. Hulkling dragged himself over the Wiccan’s body, sliding up beside him, hand cupping his cheek. He grabbed the metal beam with his good arm and threw it away, crying out in pain and anger. Billy wasn’t breathing. There was a gaping hole in his chest where the metal beam and crushed him into the concrete, completely crushing his ribs. Blood was trickling from his mouth as his eyes stared out at the sky, unfocused.

Tommy was frozen. 

The news company shut off the broadcast and a shocked news reporter tried his best to hide how visibly shaken he was by the live broadcast, despite it being half way around the world. The world knew the Avengers, the world knew Wiccan, and they had just seen him die. Everything would be in chaos; speculation would be flying about Vision and why such a thing happened. Tommy was headed for the coast before the bowl of pasta had even hit the ground.

***

“I knew you’d be here.”

“Save it, I’m not interested.”

Tommy stood in the basement of the Avengers Mansion. The lights were off and the medical room was freezing. Teddy as standing in the doorway with a small blanket draped over his shoulders. Tommy couldn’t bring himself to face the changeling.

He blamed him for everything, every damn thing since he came and helped rescue him and Billy from the Institute. It was his fault he lost Billy, his fault he never fit in, his fault that he was miserable and lonely everyday and his fault that he was standing beside the corpse of his brother. The one he had loved before he even knew what love was. The one he had once come home to and knew would be happy to see him. And the one whose eyes he’d stared into and swore to never stop fighting for. That person was dead, cold, not breathing or moving and never would be again.

“You should have saved him.”

He knew it was an unfair statement but he had grown to not care what other people thought of him.

“I know.” Came the reply, quiet and broken. Teddy’s voice hitched and he bowed his head. He knew he owed Tommy nothing in his books, he knew how Billy felt about his brother, but Tommy never seemed to see past everything else. He sighed shakily. 

Tommy felt his stomach churn at the reply. He didn’t want Teddy to agree with him, he wanted him to object, through accusations, order him to leave. Anything that would give him the opportunity to punch that perfect son of a bitch square in the jaw; even if it did break a knuckle or four.  
“You changed your uniform.” He noted.

Tommy’s green and silver uniform was now black with red running up his arms and all the way down to his lower back. He had two round metal pieces on his stomach. His glasses were now a reflective silver colour and hung around his neck, as he had no need for them at that moment.

“It’s like his.”

“So what if it’s like his. He’s not going to be using his uniform anymore and no one else had any problem with it.”

“Tommy what the fuck, he’s right there, how could you being saying all that!” Teddy looked like he was going to fall apart. His hands were trembling as he restrained from lashing out at the white haired man who seemed to have absolutely no regard his brother who was lying, dead on the table beside them.

“Don’t fucking talk to me about this.” Tommy snarled, shoulders hunching. “I changed it because I damn well wanted to. I’m his twin, I get the right to do things like that.”

“And I get the right to tell you to leave, now.” Teddy shot back, eyes bleary with tears. “You think you had it bad? You never thought about the shit he went through when you decided it as all oh, woe is Tommy-”

Next thing he knew Teddy’s back hit the wall so fast, the impact alone would have smashed his skull and crushed his ribs, if he hadn’t phased on instinct. The hit left him dazed as Tommy’s face hovered barely inches away, a scowl on his face so dangerous, the Teddy could have sworn he was meant to be dead.

“He knew where I was, he knew how I felt.” Tommy’s voice was low, vicious. “He knew I was alone all those nights. He never came; he never tried to make sure I was all right. He ditched me. He deserted me, after everything that we-…” He caught himself, choking a little as suppressed emotion bubbled to the surface. Teddy didn’t need to see this. “Screw you, Altman and your excuses, my brother is dead. I don’t give a fuck what you think.”

And with that he was gone. Teddy slumped to the ground, his expression akin to that of a deer in headlights. He was stunned, to say the least. He didn’t know what to make of what happened, but as he gathered his wits, he glanced over at the table. Tommy had pulled back the sheet that covered Billy’s face when he arrived. Scrambling to his feet, Teddy rushed over, grasping the material in his hands and went to pull it over his partner’s face, but his chest tightened as he began to pull the white sheet up.

Billy’s face was so peaceful. Sure, the blood had been washed away and his eyes had been closed out of respect, but Teddy could make out every mark on his dead boyfriend’s skin. The faded scar on his left cheek from fighting Doombots, the nick in his upper lip from when Captain America accidently caught Billy with his shield, causing Billy to put his teeth through his lip. The multiple puncture wounds on the dark haired man’s ears from where devices had been secured in that Institute he had been rescued from, and then put back in place during their time with the Runaways during the Civil War. 

Tears prickled at Teddy’s eyes and his hands shook. Pulling that sheet up meant Billy was dead; he was gone and not coming back. He would be putting his relationship with the spell caster to rest and soldiering on, because that’s what heroes do. Was this how Tommy had felt when he left? Knowing that be leaving the team, he would be putting any relationship ties with Billy he still had, away?

Teddy swallowed and rested the light cloth over Billy’s face and bowed his head, letting out a sob. At least he could accept this; he could put it to rest. As he turned to walk up the stairs, he paused for a moment. It seemed that Tommy had never been able to pull the sheet over what ever they had before they had been kidnapped. He was still there at its side, sheet clenched in his hands as they trembled. Tommy had never gotten the closure he desired. He never let his feelings go.

And for the first time in years Teddy felt his heart ache for the speedster. He knew he had taken Billy away, never to intentionally hurt Tommy, it had just happened. He wished he could help, but the small, pessimistic part over him he tried to keep buried away told him that was the last time he would see the white haired man.

***

She wasn’t what he had expected. Hidden in the jungle of drug-selling tents, she had set up her own, taking refuge in the cover the dealers provided for her. She was one of the most dangerous drugs going around, and, generally, just as hard to find. Her multi colored hair hung on one side of her face whilst the other side of her hair was shaved. Her dark skin and lithe frame stood out under her loose tank top and low riding track pants and her ears, lips and eyes brows were littered with piercings.

“I thought you’d be-” 

“I’m well aware I don’t live up to your expectations, Thomas Shepherd.” He gasped as she spoke his name, her eyebrow quirking at his reaction.

“No, its just-”

“A shape shifter has to do what she can to survive right? And yes, I am a telepath and can hear everything you’re thinking.”

Her words seemed rehearsed and it made Tommy feel uneasy. He didn’t know why, he knew exactly why he was here, but all the same, instinct wasn’t something that could just be ignored. 

When he didn’t make any more remarks, the woman stood up and pushed the material at the back of the tent aside, revealing a rather large mattress positioned on a dark metal frame. The light shining through the material gave the area a red glow and Tommy felt that unease in his gut again.

“Remember you’re here for a reason Mister Shepherd…” She muttered, hips swaying as she walked over to the bed, sitting down on it. “You can call me Endorphin if you like, better than what that Xavier guy ever thought of.”

Tommy ignored everything except her name, tugging his shirt off as he walked over. His pants were on the floor before he made it to her side, looking down at her with his arms crossed, and a worn out but determined look on his face. He wouldn’t back down from this.

“Are you sure you want to do this…?” She asked, removing her shirt and bra, relatively sized breasts standing out on her slender chest. Tommy nodded, keeping his eyes averted. He let her remove the rest of her clothing, track pants and skimpy underwear joining the pile on the ground. She nodded towards his briefs and he hesitantly removed them. Satisfied now, Endorphin moved up onto the mattress, kneeling in the middle. Her deep blue eyes looked into Tommy’s dull, ice blue ones and she sighed, almost sadly.

“You love so wholly, completely it’s almost a pity to have to do this…”

Refraining from growling, Tommy’s lip twitched. “Yeah-yeah, what now?”

“I’m going to get you to take my arm in a moment.” She began to explain, voice becoming level and professional, removing her piercings and placing them in a small bag hanging off the bed head. “You’re going to feel something similar to an electric shock, but don’t feel alarmed. That’s just my mutation “releasing”. From that moment, our time begins. And don’t worry; it’s relatively painless.

Nodding, Tommy looked over her very female figure. Her skin was a smooth, silky brown colour and her hair just covered one of her breasts. Her lean legs were folded neatly beneath a supple, round ass that curved out from her back, almost elegantly. But this wasn’t what he was here to see.

She noticed his intense stare and turned, taking a deep breath, reaching her arm out. “Ready…” Tommy moved his arm out. “Set…” His fingers hovered bare millimeters over her skin and he could feel the heat radiating from the hot blood that rushed just beneath it.

“Go.” 

Silence. White. Nothing. Tommy’s mouth fell open in a silent scream as he clutched her arm, almost with enough force to snap her fragile bones. The current pulsed through him, from brain to toes and his head swam. He had never felt such a numbing yet buzzing sensation before and he could only compare it to being struck by lighting. It wasn’t painful, just… Intense.

Tommy, Tommy please…

He stopped, shaking his head to fight the stars that clouded his vision. A face hovered in front of his own, dark strands of hair hung in front of deep, dark amber eyes that peered into his own with concern. 

“Tommy? Are you okay?”

He didn’t think; he acted. Lips crushed against lips, arms were thrown around a lean but toned body and thighs were straddled. He gripped that mop of brown hair in his fist and he smoothed his other hand down the boy’s shoulder and bicep. He shuffled forward, forcing the other onto his back as he released his head and stared down at him.

Billy Kaplan. Billy fucking Kaplan. He couldn’t believe it. He felt a horrible pain in his chest as he brain threatened to remind him that this was a mirage, a shape shifter merely in the form of his brother, but he could care less right now. He could feel his muscles and skin as he remembered them. Those deep, endless eyes, so full of emotion, and long slender legs, which had bent up behind him. 

He had his Billy back.

“I- I’ve missed you so much…” He choked, pulling his brother into a hug. Billy bought his arms up to wrap around Tommy’s chest, burying his head into his shoulder.

“I know Tommy… Its alright now, I’m here.” 

His words were soothing and low, the sound made Tommy shiver and hold him closer. Shaking his head, he leaned back, taking in the sight of Billy again. He hadn’t seen him, alive, in years.

Beneath the mask, Endorphin kept a conscious thought on the time. The clock hanging from one of the tent posts indicated they had little more than half an hour. Her mutation had hit Tommy harder than it usually did and she cursed under her breath. She had to keep this moving.

“Don’t move away…” Billy murmured, hands reaching out and cupping Tommy’s face lightly, pulling him down towards his lips like he used to when they lived in the apartment, pressing them to the corner of Tommy’s mouth lightly.

Tommy continued on, taking his brother’s lip between his own and sucking on it, moving his body to press flush against Billy’s, groaning at the skin on skin contact. Slender legs came up to wrap around his waist and Tommy could feel his arousal pressed against his own, semi-hard, and he shivered, sliding away from Billy’s lips. He kissed chastely down the other man’s chest, stopping only to reposition his arms and hook them under Billy’s thighs.

He felt the other’s leg muscles tense and he smoothed his hands from where they rested, mid-thigh, to Billy’s hips, kissing just inside his leg. Letting out a sigh, Billy raked his hands from Tommy’s shoulders up his neck and through his hair, pulling him his face higher, closer.

The sound that escaped Billy’s mouth made Tommy shudder, shoulders rolling as he positioned himself comfortably. His swirled his tongue and moved his head up and down, stealing glances at the writhing, dark haired boy as he moved. He felt the blood rush beneath Billy’s sensitive skin as the flesh in his mouth began to harden.

Moving fast, like he always had, he pulled away, satisfied at the view of Billy lying splayed out and presented before him, before going to reach for something on instinct, only to realize they weren’t in the apartment, they were… He was…

“Here.”

The word was muttered, low and breathy in his ear and he had no choice but to close his eyes and allowing his hand to find the tube that was in Billy’s as he pushed the boy back down onto the bed, kissing him deeply. There was no time to waste on finer details; this had to keep moving. 

It had been too long. Far too long, but Tommy hadn’t lost his knack for it. He slicked his hand up, kissing Billy’s collarbone tenderly as Billy tossed his head back and whined, exposing his throat for his brother, as he worked at preparing him for what was still to come.

Everything about Billy was how he remembered him. Everything, down to the last detail, as if it hadn’t been years, but, rather, days. He pulled his lips away and rested his chin on the other’s as he moved his fingers inside, slowly at first, but still making quick work of the preparation, before moving them more freely, testing how far he could stretch and go. His green eyes stared into Billy’s intensely, waiting for permission and Billy quickly got the message and leant up, calves hooking over Tommy’s thighs and he pulled the white haired man’s face closer, making it so his body moved up to lie completely on him.

Billy’s gasp in Tommy’s ear, the way he clutched his sides with his nails as if Tommy was the only thing keeping him bound to this world, the way his muscles tensed and his eyes fluttered. And they were back in that apartment, on that shitty ass mattress, Billy was relying on him, he was the one thing that was right in Tommy’s life and everything was okay. Tommy didn’t have to worry about his scars and Billy didn’t have to live in fear of someone finding him.

Every move of Tommy’s hips evoked more gasps and moans and hisses from Billy’s lips. Every time his lips pressed to Billy’s neck, teeth grazing over that smooth pale skin leaving red marks in their wake, he felt the other’s back arch, pressing closer. And when he encircled his arms around Billy’s waist, his eyes slipped shut as slender fingers slid up through his white hair and pressed his face to a sweat-dampened shoulder. He could feel the heat pooling in his stomach and his muscles quiver with anticipation. He lost himself in the feeling, the touches, the closeness. In Billy. He didn’t think about how it would end, he just focused on now, living in the moment like he had when he was young and carefree.

Lips brushed over his ear as a cheek pressed against his own and he tried his best to pay attention as he felt himself hold back. He didn’t want this to end but it had to. He had to let go. Tears welled up in his eyes as he heard the words he knew signified the end.

“Let go, Tommy… Please, come for me-”

His name sounded so sweet on Billy’s lips, his voice shaking and tone laced with urgency. How could Tommy deny him? His entire body shook and his thrusts became uneven and less controlled. He tipped his head back as he groaned, the sound starting low like a growl but ending high pitched and desperate as he clutched the sheets under Billy’s arms. All he could see was white and all he could feel was pins and needles in every inch of his body as he shook, muscles ridged from his release.

And then it was like he crashed back down to earth. His head fell against Billy’s chest and he gasped, desperate for air. Nothing had felt so good, nothing could compare to that. 

“It’s time…”

Only then did he remember why he was here. And only then he realize those pins and needles hadn’t faded and when he tried to move to look at Billy, he realized he didn’t even have to strength to lift his head.

“Its okay, I’m here. Tommy, Shh, it’s going to be okay…”

He tried to focus on those words as Billy’s hand stroked the back of his head, but the fear that rushed through his veins now, feeding the reaction from the mutant who wore Billy like a mask, was making it very difficult.

But he had no choice.

His vision was going hazy once again and he could feel his lungs throbbing with the need for him to breath, but he couldn’t. His fingers twitched as he tried to move his arm, move anything, but he physically couldn’t.

Is this the end…?

A soft hand stroked his face and wiped away tears that hadn’t stopped falling since they had started not even ten minutes before. He hadn’t been aware his eyes were red and his cheeks were stained with tear tracks till Billy wiped them away. Hadn’t it always been the other way around? Tommy wiping away Billy’s tears? Tommy making sure Billy was alright, making sure he was safe? Well now, wrapped in those slender arms, cheek pressed against his brother’s chest it seemed the favor was being returned. 

Is this the end, of everything…? 

He could feel his heart beating irregularly in his chest and his brain became sluggish. His chest was still aching dully and his eyes were growing heavy. Thank you, he thought. Thank you for this, for taking this pain away. 

Billy, Endorphin, looked down at the white haired man in her arms and frowned slightly. She could almost taste his fear as his body shut down, yet he was saying thank you. But then she realized, prying into Tommy’s mind once more, there was a wound that had now been stitched, a pain that had been put to rest. She didn’t realize he was gone till his thoughts faded from her mind and she could no longer feel the feeble puffs of airflow over her skin. She was still in Billy’s form, not feeling the need to let the mask fade as Tommy’s body rested on hers. She pushed her hands, Billy’s hands, through his hair and smoothed her hands over his cheek.

He had closure, he had the one thing he wanted and needed all his life and was able to let go.

Is this the end? Because you know…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it’s finally here! After over a month. I’m so sorry, but I struggled with ending this. Here is the official finally to my Caught!Verse thingo!This is for Nita, Holly and Ellie. Enjoy what you’ve encouraged me to create.
> 
> Endorphin:  
> Okay, I said I had an OC, I’m pretty sure you gathered who she is. Her power is a bit of a mix between Rouge and Mystique, except she can’t control her shape shifting. She turns into the person someone wants most. Hence, when Tommy touched her, she turned into Billy. She can’t really turn into anyone she wants whenever she wants, but she can alter appearance slightly, light hair colour and skin colour etc. She has got telepathy, but she can only really use it on one person at a time and it takes up the majority of her concentration. So when she is with Tommy, all her thoughts are of him, taking in what she needs to do to BE Billy for him. And finally, the main reason for her name, she shuts down your body systems. That first initial touch destroys every nerve connection on your body and after that, you slowly start shutting down. Normally, it would take and hour and a half to two ours, but due to Tommy’s speedster body, the reaction is accelerated.  
> Also, my little Endorphin is pretty gender fluid. Although her original form is female, she doesn’t really identify with any gender.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is my first fic on Tumblr? Welp, now its my first one on AO3 too! YEW! There isn’t enough Tommy/Billy so here. AU (Tommy and Billy met before they became Young Avengers. Billy ran away and Tommy had just gotten out of Juvie)  
> Please be warned before I post the next two parts, this a giant Angst fest. Enjoy.  
> Sequel: Bandages  
> Ending: Closure


End file.
